One Week Left For 'Sorry'
by mysteriouse Ramen
Summary: Inuyasha makes a big mistake in a fight and tells Kagome that he will always love Kikyo. the truth is that he is head over heals for Kagome and now he only has one week left to tell her he loves her before she leaves permanently problem is admiting love


One Week Left For Sorry  
  
Here's the deal! In a big fight between Inuyasha and Kagome (rolls eyes:: what's new?) Inuyasha makes a big mistake. Just to get Kagome mad he tells her that he will always love Kikyo. But the truth is he is head over heals for Kagome. Now he only has one week left to tell her he loves her. But that isn't as easy as it seems. And now poor Inuyasha is taking a crash course on love with his teachers as Shippo Miroku and Sango! Inu/Kag all the way! Mir/san too! Warning: Kikyo bashing! PG-13 for all my fics because of Inuyasha's language of course! And you know kissing and stuff!  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
The Big Ol' Fight That Leaves Everyone Cryin'!  
  
~MyStErIoUs RaMeN*~  
  
.  
  
Miroku, Sango, and Shippo were all watching Inuyasha and Kagome with board faces. Yup they were at it again. Fighting over Kagome going back to their time. They had their heads cupped in their hands occasionally yawning while watching the 'couple' 'work it out'.  
  
"Inuyasha! Why won't you let me just go home huh!? You haven't given me any good reasons! Accept I'm just your shard detector! Is that all I am to you!?"  
  
"Well no I just don't want you to go home! Besides why would you want to go there anyway Kagome!?"  
  
"Because I have a test you baka! You stupid dog boy!"  
  
"HEY! Don't you EVER call me that again!!!!" Inuyasha yelled getting dangerously close to Kagome's face.  
  
"Why not dog boy!?"  
  
"Because! It brings back old memories now shut the hell up! You are staying here!" he grabbed her wrists with his strong hands and held her firmly there as she began to struggle fruitlessly.  
  
"Let go you you . . half breed!" that one hurt him. He shot back like it burned. The girl he really thought loved him and the woman he loved back just called him a half breed. That was harsh. Really harsh. He squeezed his eyelids shut praying that he didn't really hear that. But he knew his hanyou ears wouldn't lie about something like that.  
  
Kagome slapped her hand over her mouth noticing what she said and his immediate reaction.  
  
"oh . . my gosh! Inuyasha! I am so sorry I didn't mean that! It doesn't matter that you are half and half! We just fought Sesshoumoru and he calls you that all the time! And he just influenced me! Please Inuyasha! I was mad and stupid! Please forgive me! Oh Inuyasha please I didn't mean it!" Kagome wailed with tears falling from her eyes. For the first time those tears didn't affect him. She reached out a hand and he backed away. As if her hand had touched him he would be put under a permanent spell.  
  
"Inuyasha . .?" she whimpered.  
  
"I'm so sorry . ." she cried sadly.  
  
"Please forgive me . ."  
  
"I never will you wench! I hate you! I knew you were just playing us all! Oh lets help the poor half breed to make him feel better! because he is only half of anything anyone could ever be! Lets all pity the hayou! Well guess what wench! I don't want you damned pity! YOU WILL NEVER BE LIKE KIKYO! KIKYO IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN YOU! AND SHE IS THE WOMAN I LOVE!!!!!"  
  
Kagome held her breath. She just stared unbelieving of what he just said. The man she loved with all her might just told her she was nothing. And that he was in love with another woman. All the hugs he gave her. All the sweet things he said were just a lie? All the things he said to defend her. Just a sick joke?  
  
"I understand Inuyasha . . . I'm just in the way. . . I will stay here one more week. Before I go home permanently. . ."  
  
The other three had been playing close attention. They had never seen a fight as harsh, cruel, and unusual as that one between them. Kagome hit hard with the whole "half breed" thing and Inuyasha hit right back by telling her he would never return her love.  
  
"You guys . . please don't follow me . . I will be at Keade's hut sometime later." More tears flowed and she ran away hands cupped over her face. No one dared followed. The area they were in and the area Kagome would stick to would not have many demons so they didn't have to worry. Besides Inuyasha would be able to smell it.  
  
"I can't believe she called me a half breed." Inuyasha said angrily with sadness evident in his voice no matter how hard he tried to hide it.  
  
"Sango, Shippo, Kirara. Go to Keade's hut and wait for Kagome. I need to talk to Inuyasha right now." Miroku said firmly as the others nodded and hopped onto Kirara.  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
"what monk?"  
  
"I know you must be hurt by her comments . . but you hurt her too. Now the woman you love will be leaving permanently in one week . . don't deny the fact that uyou love her either. Because I know for a fact that you love her more than Kikyo." Miroku said coolly.  
  
"okay . . how do I get her to stay?"  
  
Miroku smiled. He had only guessed that Inuyasha loved Kagome that much and it turns out he was right.  
  
"well tell her you love her of course!"  
  
"NANI!? THAT I LOVE HER!?"  
  
"Duh you baka! You do love her so that is what you tell her. Because that is what they want to hear. That someone loves them!"  
  
"all right Miroku . . so how do I do it?"  
  
"Welcome to the "Get a Woman" crash course!" Miroku said proudly as Inuyasha arched a skeptical eyebrow.  
  
"oh no you don't!" a girls voice piped in. It was Sango.  
  
"I will help you too! So will Shippo! You can't expect a pervert like him to guide you in the right direction! Besides I'm a girl!"  
  
"Ya Sango we noticed I could have sworn I smelt you two! To bad you are down wind" Inuyasha stated.  
  
So it looks like Inuyasha is taking a crash course on love with Miroku, Sango, and Shippo. One phrase:  
  
"All hell. Will break loose."  
  
.  
  
. .  
  
. .  
  
SORRY! SUCH A SHORT CHAPTER! * slaps herself * I know I suck but this is supposed to be about the fight so I can't put too much more in this one. Next chapter will be longer of course! * sigh * Inuyasha and Kagome were so meant for each other! I mean think about it! You are Inuyasha and people have hated you all your life and wished you to hell and then you meet this girl that drives you crazy! * sigh * love is so CUTE AND SWEET! To bad I'm never going to have a boyfriend because any boy that pimps on me gets one hell of a pain right where it hurts in a guy! * ahem * that is only if they deserve it though! Flame Review Whatver!  
  
Arigato!  
  
Ciao!  
  
~MyStErIoUsE RaMeN*~  
  
-' '-=?  
  
`_ _`  
  
BUYO!!!!! 


End file.
